Je le sens
by Magias
Summary: Yaoilemon LysergXHao ... bah vu que c ma premiere fic depuis quelques années....XD la 2ème sur Ren et Hao étais pire mais celle la elle est bien


Titre : Je le sens Auteur : Magias Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, OOC Disclamer : hum...J'ai réussi a avoir 98%des droits sur Hao XD  
  
Quelques temps après le début du 1er round du Shaman Fight, Hao décida d'aller prendre l'air seul. Il marcha sans trop savoir où il allait, se laissant guider par les étoiles il arriva près d'une clairière mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il le vit, celui qu'il aimait tant mais qu'il faisait souffrir tout comme lui il le faisait souffrir.  
  
Lyserg s'arrêta brusquement dans son entraînement pour se tourner dans la direction de Hao. Il fixa pendant quelques secondes l'endroit noir où il s'était caché. Lyserg avança donc vers cet endroit.  
  
-Hao! Sort de la je sais que tu te cache!..../hum peux être que c'est mon imagination.../  
  
-Oh! Tu m'as vu? Pourtant j'étais bien caché.  
  
Il sortit alors du bois et s'approcha lentement de Lyserg et leva la main vers son visage. Lyserg resta figé en sentant la main ganter de Hao se poser sur sa joue.  
  
-Mais c'est que ta joue est très douce ...  
  
-Enlève ta main de sur moi ou je....je...  
  
-Tu quoi? T'osera jamais me faire du mal, je le sais, je le sens, tu est trop faible pour m'affronter.  
  
-C'EST FAUX! Je ...Lyserg ferma alors ses yeux qui commencèrent a s'emplir de larmes et baissa la tête. /Pourquoi....Pourquoi je n'arrive pas a m'opposer a lui.../  
  
-Très simple mon cher Lyserg. Simplement parce que tu m'aimes.  
  
Hao venait de toucher un point faible, Lyserg sembla en état de shock pendant un instant et ce redressa pour regarder Hao dans les yeux. Ce pourrai-t-il qu'il soit possible de lire dans son cœur? A cet instant même Hao embrassa Lyserg et le serra contre lui. Lyserg riposta en le poussant et il tomba a terre.  
  
-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI!?  
  
-Pourquoi tu refuses de te l'avouer, tu m'aimes.  
  
-J't'aime pas ....j'tai toujours détesté..... -Menteur ...je peux lire en toi et même moi j'ai du me l'avouer, je t'aime et c'est sûrement pour cela que je t'ai fait souffrir autant. Lyserg je te veux rien que pour moi!  
  
-T'es saoul ou quoi Hao... /mais pourquoi je sens en moi cette chaleur immense et ce désir de lui sauté au cou et de.../a cette penser il ne pu ce retenir de rougir.  
  
Lyserg s'avança alors vers Hao et l'embrassa. Il commença par enlever la cape de Hao et continua à lui donner des baisers le long du coup, puis le long du torse. Hao se laissa faire et prit plaisir de cette situation. Il enleva alors le pantalon de Hao d'un mouvement, ce qui fit sursauter Hao.  
  
-NAN MAIS TU ES MALADE OU QUOI LYSERG!!Il fait froid .....  
  
Lyserg ne se préoccupa pas des insultes de Hao et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour le faire taire. Tout en l'embrassant il glissa une main dans le boxer de Hao et fit des mouvement de vas et viens qui firent gémir hao. Lyserg décida de le faire encore plus gémir et appliqua sa bouche sur le membre redressé de Hao, il commenca par l'embrasser puis il le lécha de haut en bas en suivant les mouvement de sa mains. Hao gémissait de plus bel sur l'herbe fraîche de cette nuit d'été. Lyserg alla plus loin encore, il lécha trois de ses doigts et en enfonça un dans l'intimité de Hao.  
  
A cet instant précis Hao courba le dos en envoyant ses cheveux balancer derrière et il penchant la tête et ce mordit un doigt. Il trouvait que pour un garçon qui n'en avait pas envie Lyserg se débrouillait tellement bien. Puis il senti un deuxième et même un troisième doigt s'enfoncé en lui. Il ne pu se retenir de gémir encore plus et embrassa Lyserg.  
  
Lyserg se laissa tendrement embrasser et il retira ses doigts malgré la contrainte de son partenaire. Il décida alors de s'y (1) mettre sérieusement. Il enfonça son membre à l'intérieur de Hao.  
  
Hao fut prit d'un frisson de douleur, mais de plaisir aussi. Il prenait énormément de plaisir à souffrir sous les caresses de Lyserg tout en sentant son torse contre le sien. Ce qu'il avait désiré le plus après devenir shaman king, il l'avait obtenu. Il senti alors une grande chaleur en lui et ne pu se contenir plus longtemps (2).  
  
Lyserg et Hao s'endormirent peu de temps après sous la grande cape chaude de Hao. Corps contre corps et âme en paix, Ils dormirent en cette douce soirée d'été. Le lendemain matin Lyserg ce leva mais Hao avait disparu.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul...après ça.....  
  
Hao, non loin de là, regarda Lyserg se réveiller sans lui. Mais au moins il lui avait laissé sa cape en souvenir.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Lyserg, je reviendrais te chercher. Je t'aime.  
  
Et il partit dans la douce brise du matin pour poursuivre son but ultime. Devenir shaman king.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
Ouais bon j'avoue j'suis pas très très doué pour els fics pis ej sais c'tais pas mal a l'eau d'rose mais bon .....ON S'EN SACRE XD et oui Lyserg étais Seme today -- une des rare fosi mais fallait bien j'fasse ca un jour....  
  
(1) bah au sens même de l'action XD il va « s'y » mettre loooool XD jeux de mots ben poche mais bon  
  
(2) bah ca ce voit jpeu pas m'empêcher de joeur sur els mots mwa XD 


End file.
